Not your nurse
by Frenchtoastlovr94
Summary: Sasuke has returned to the village to seek medical attention and Sakura is at the end of her rope. Set before the time skip.


Not your nurse.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and its spinoff.

As soon as the rescue team came back with the ninjas the staff on call knew it was bound to happen. The whole relief center was in a tizzy when out of nowhere everything stopped and froze in place. It was almost as if they were watching the clashing of two armies in a war in slow motion as Sakura Haruno walked calmly up to the main nurse's area as if nothing was wrong.

"Where is he?" She asked calmly.

"L-Lady Sakura?…" The unfortunate nurse on call stuttered. She was afraid of the wrath of legendary Sakura Haruno on a good day and today was not one of those days.

"I said where is he?" The woman repeated.

"Where is who?"

Sakura sighed and tried to rein in all her anger for a certain someone and not unleash it on a poor staff member.

"Listen here. If someone does not tell me where the hell Uchiha Sasuke is within the next five seconds heads will roll do you understand me?"

Everyone stopped. Not because of disbelief of what came out of her mouth, because they all knew she could make that happen they were scared.

"G-Gomen milady. Uchiha-san is in room 205 getting examined." The nurse replied with a timid bow.

"Thank you." And with in a moment Sakura disappeared into a flurry of sakura petals.

"Well done Himiko." Someone said out from the crowd and everyone else all cheered for the new girl who didn't cower in fear.

 _Room 205._

Sakura didn't bother with knocking she just stormed into the room not caring if he was decent or not.

"S-Sakura-chan!" One of the older staff members called out in greeting. "Lord Uchiha wont let me address his wounds. He said he will only allow you to tend to him. I'm sorry…"

Sakura frowned. When she heard from Naruto that Sasuke was injured during his last mission she knew she would be called in on her day off so she just saved everyone the trouble and came in.

"Don't worry about it Satsuki I was already on my way in to check on somethings." She replied.

After some pleasantries the older doctor left the two of them alone.

Some time has passed with neither of them talking. Sakura busied herself with cleaning and dressing his wounds and Sasuke was staring up at the ceiling counting tiles.

"What's the matter with you?" He abruptly asked when he noticed she was finished with her work and was gathering up the supplies she used.

"Hm?"

"You weren't in the neighborhood were you?" He asked.

Sakura closed her eyes and leaned back onto the chair beside his bed.

"No. Naruto messaged me telling me what happened."

"Proactive as usual I see…" He said as he started to get up and out of his bed.

"Well...thanks for the help. I need to check in with Naruto and head out again."

"Is that all…" Sasuke heard the ever so faint voice coming from behind him that at first he thought that he imagined it.

"What?"

"Nothing… nevermind." She answered quietly as she tried to walk past him only to be stopped.

"No what did you mean by is that all?" He asked her as he stared her head on.

"Forget it Sasuke. I'm not in the mood." Sakura said as she whipped her arm out of his grasp.

"Your mood never stopped you from saying what was on your mind before so spit it out. Besides I'm leaving after talking to Naruto and won't be back for who knows how long."

That set her off.

"That's it!"

"Is that all I'm going to ever be to you? Just a nurse to patch you up and send you off to god knows where? You never stay more than a couple hours and that's if we are lucky! The only time I get to spend with you is when I'm by your bedside and all I'm doing is taking care of you. Do you realize how hard it is to watch someone you care about be in pain? But apparently you don't see it… So that's why I am not in the mood to go over this with you! I'm exhausted of this tirade! Im-I'm done with you!" She cried as she stormed out and past the shell-shocked shinobi.

Later when Sakura arrived home she was still livid. She didn't intend on handing Sasuke such a blow. But she couldn't handle it anymore. With each visit it broke her heart in two and no matter what she had to start taking care of herself first and foremost even if that meant leaving him behind.

It was nearing midnight and Sakura was about to jump into bed when a sudden loud knock on her door alerted her to the unknown visitor.

"Yes?" She called out as she opened the door and to her surprise all she could see were violets. Her favorite.

"W-What…" She asked as she took the flowers away from the outstretched hand.

"S-Sasuke?!"

"Hn. May I come in?" He asked as he avoided her gaze but Sakura could see the faintest trace of a blush on his cheeks.

"Oh… of course." She said as she moved back to allow the man to enter.

"Care for some tea?" She asked.

"Sure." He said quietly as he took a seat on the island in the kitchen.

For a while neither of them spoke until Sasuke once again broke the silence.

"Listen Sakura…"

"Dont. Don't worry Sasuke-kun. It was a beautiful gesture and I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, I guess I have been a little sleep-deprived for a while now." She chuckled nervously.

"Don't apologize. I deserved it. You're mostly right." He smiled as he read her sudden shift of expression.

"M-Mostly right?"

"Listen… emotions and gestures are not my forte but I do appreciate you, for all you do… I don't mean for it to seem like you are only my personal nurse. I have missed you these past few years why else do you think I come back here after an injury when I could go to any village or even heal myself. It's to see you…"

"M-Me. Why? You never say anything or spend anytime in the village to even suggest that?!"

Sasuke sighed and he got up off his chair and walked towards her.

"If I spent one day alone with you here in the village I know better than to think I could ever leave…" He said as he caged her in.

"So Sakura… will you go on a date with me?" He asked.

"What?"

"You heard me." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I did and I also heard you say if you did that you wouldn't want to leave again.

"Exactly…. I don't plan on leaving the village anytime soon at least not without you…"

"But…"

"Sakura. I'm asking you to give me, no us a chance. If you will so will I." He said as he brought her face up with her chin so they could meet eye to eye.

"I-I."

Sakura had to think for a moment and when she found her answer…

"Fine." She said smiling. How could she say no.

Sasuke smiled one of his rare genuine smiles as he bent down to kiss her on the lips.

"But you need to find a new nurse." She told him after their lips part.

"Hn. No." He smiled and kissed her again.

 _Hey everyone! Sorry for disappearing on you. Hope you enjoyed your summer vacation._

 _I dont really know how this story went might be total crap so please let me know its been awhile since I wrote a Sasusaku story._

 _Please let me know. See you all soon._

 _Chao_


End file.
